


The Last Time

by some_fantastic



Series: song meme [1]
Category: The Following
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_fantastic/pseuds/some_fantastic
Summary: And all the times I let you in, just for you to go again.





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> For archive purposes.

Ryan stared at the knocker on the front of the door, a bouquet of flowers clutched tight in one hand. How many times had he been standing in this exact position before? Too many to count, most likely. His relationships weren’t difficult to dissect. With a sigh, he knocked on the door. Almost immediately, he heard the sound of a dog barking and the muffled sound of a voice.

When the door opened, Ryan found himself at a loss for words. He had been practicing for ages, trying to find the right thing to say. And now? Now he had nothing. All he did was stare at the man in front of him, unable to even speak.

“Took you long enough,” Mike said tonelessly. He tugged on the frayed hem of his t-shirt, staring at Ryan. Wordlessly, Ryan offered up the flowers. Well that’s new, Mike thought. He took the bouquet, setting it on the table near the door. He’d have to find some water for them later.

“I had some things I needed to take care of.” They both knew it was a lie, of course, but neither of them deigned to mention it. Ryan had spent enough time trying to convince Mike he was damaged goods. And now Mike was finally beginning to believe it.

“This can’t keep happening, Ryan. You have to make a choice.” Mike licked his lips, looking down at their feet. “I’m not going to wait around forever. I can’t take this.” He thought he could. He thought he had been prepared to wait for Ryan to come back to him. But every time Mike thought things were finally settling down, he woke up in an empty bed with a note on his pillow. It was the same words every single time. I’m sorry.

“Mike…”

“I’m tired of making excuses, Ryan. I’m tired of telling myself that this is just a temporary thing, that you’re going to be back tomorrow, or the next day. Do you even know how long it’s been?”

“Mike–”

“It’s been three weeks, Ryan! I didn’t even know if you were alive or dead. What if something had happened, huh? I wouldn’t know where you were, or if you were hurt or not. I wouldn’t know anything.” Mike pushed his fingers against Ryan’s chest, over his heart. “You always do this. You push people away when you think it’s getting too serious. And eventually those people give up on you and you tell yourself that’s how it’s supposed to be. You don’t even realize it’s happening because you’re so determined to ruin all your relationships before they can even begin!”

“I’m trying to apologize,” Ryan said gruffly. “This is the last time. I promise.” He gently moved Mike’s hand, lacing their fingers together for a moment before letting him go. Mike shook his head slowly, still not making eye contact. After what felt like an eternity, he stepped back and allowed Ryan into his house. He remembered the last time Ryan had showed up at his house. That had been the last time, too.

“This is the last time,” Mike agreed, picking up the flowers. He padded towards the kitchen, intent on finding something to put them in. Ryan followed meekly. He sat at the kitchen table while Mike filled a glass with water and set the bouquet in it. Mike didn’t look at Ryan. He knew it would be a while before the tension dissipated again. This is the last time. The last time Ryan was allowed to walk out on him and come crawling back with his tail between his legs. Mike wanted to forgive Ryan for his faults. But he also knew that if Ryan left again he’d never come back.

It was only a matter of time.


End file.
